


All These Things [Vid]

by lost_spook



Category: Public Eye (TV)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Prison, Private Investigators, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You've lived to be old... It's not a question of years, it's a question of seeing."</i>  Frank Marker and a life full of other people's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Clips from S1-7, mixed black & white and colour. Some scenes of violence/death/suicide (non-graphic). (No real spoilers, barring for the S6 episode "The Man Who Said Sorry".)
> 
> _Public Eye_ is a very old UK TV show (from 1965-75) about a private eye who took on realistic, low-key cases, but it was one of those things that just somehow grabbed me, and I wanted to vid it to explain myself  & it, despite it not being shiny or new. So I did.
> 
> Music: All These Things That I've Done - The Killers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fanvid made for love, not profit.

[Public Eye: All These Things](http://vimeo.com/94167984) from [lostspook1](http://vimeo.com/user11097089) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: frank


End file.
